


We Good Here?

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Imprinting, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Randomness, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony glanced down at Bucky.  “Snuggly.”  He chuckled reaching out a hand to link his fingers with Steve's and pull him closer.  Bucky tensed and Tony got the distinct impression that if he was a dog, his hackles would have been raised.</p><p>This is a random little story about Bucky imprinting on Tony.</p><p>::throws it up and runs away::</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Good Here?

“Hey, Tony.”

“Sam, what's up?”

“Steve said to call you when he was out of town. If I had any leads.”

“You have something?”

“I have a location.”

“Great. Can you bring him in?”

“Not by myself. He's paranoid. Jumpy. Armed. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm no match for him.”

“Okay. Send me your location and I'll suit up and fly over.”

“Will do... Oh, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I'd never say this to Steve, but you might want to consider a tranquilliser dart.”

“I'll come prepared.”

Tony disconnected the call and headed to the lab to pick out a suit while he waited for Sam to send him Bucky's location.

It didn't take him long to get there when he had it. An abandoned apartment block on the far side of the city. He dropped down beside Sam who was surveying the building from the top of one across the street. Sam pointed out the window of the place Bucky was occupying.

“Okay.” Sam said as Tony flipped up his faceplate. “Here's what I'm thinking.”

Tony nodded as Sam laid out his thoughts. “I don't think either of us have any hope of talking him in peacefully. I also don't think we can risk waiting for Steve to come back.”

“I don't think it would be a good idea to try to bring him in by force.” Tony added.

“Neither do I.” Sam agreed. “In his fragile state I think we would permanently mark ourselves as his enemies.”

“So we tranq' him and carry him back to the tower?” Tony clarified.

“Seems like the best plan. You have specialists right? Doctors and so on?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, the best in the business.” Tony confirmed.

“Okay.” Sam nodded turning for the door that led off the roof. “Let's do this quick and hope he doesn't remember us.”

“I've got a better idea.” Tony stated. “The window's open.”

Sam looked across at Bucky's window. It was indeed open a few inches. “You think you can make that shot from here?”

Tony grinned. “Sure, I can.” He knelt down and rested the arm of his suit on the edge of the wall. “Jarvis, tracking on.”

“Confirmed.” Jarvis replied as a section of the suit's arm opened to reveal the dart.

Tony settled in to wait. It was only a few minutes before they caught the faint hint of movement passing the window and immediately, Jarvis fired. There was a whoosh as the dart was launched and Tony scrambled to his feet, joining Sam in leaning over the wall to stare into the apartment.

“Contact.” Jarvis stated and they both turned. Sam moved to run for the stairs but Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Wrapping an arm around him he quickly blasted them across the street onto the roof of Bucky's building. From there they both ran down the stairs and Tony kicked open Bucky's door.

They found him sprawled on his back on a mattress on the floor. The tranquilliser thankfully had been just slow enough acting to give him time to lower himself down before he passed out. Tony pulled him up off the mattress and over his shoulder.

“You okay to get back to the tower yourself?” He asked Sam.

“Sure. My bike's just around the corner.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded carrying Bucky out and heading back to the roof so he could fly them back to the tower.

– 

“How's he doing?” Tony asked the doctor the following morning when he went to check on Bucky.

“Too early to tell.” The doctor stated. “He's clearly traumatised. Trusts no-one. Convinced we're planning to hurt him. Has a tendency to freak out and lock himself in the bathroom until we go away.”

Tony sighed. “Can I see him?”

“I wouldn't recommend it at this time. Best not to confuse him with too many new faces.” The doctor shrugged.

“Right, right.” Tony nodded. “I'll check back tomorrow then.

A week passed and Tony kept getting informed that Bucky was not making any progress. Finally, he decided he'd had enough. “I'm going in there.” He informed the doctor, striding towards the door to Bucky's room.

“I wouldn't recommend that.” The doctor said loudly but Tony opened the door and darted inside. Clicking it shut behind himself, he immediately side stepped until he was standing in front of the bathroom door.

Bucky was frozen in the middle of the room. Clearly he had heard Tony approaching and had been making a dash to hide in the bathroom but since he knew the layout of the room, Tony had been able to beat him to it.

Tony held up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. “Hi, I'm Tony Stark.” He smiled at Bucky.

Bucky backed away from him slowly until the backs of his legs met the edge of the bed. He sat down and scooched back until he was pressed into the corner where his bed was pushed up against the wall. He pulled up his knees to his chest, sandwiching the metal arm in the middle and wrapping his flesh arm around his shins. All the time never taking his eyes off Tony.

Tony crossed to the table that was against the wall and pulled out the chair that was pushed up against it. He sat down, resting his arms on the table. He willed himself to look relaxed but he was poised to dart in front of the bathroom door again if Bucky made a move.

Bucky glared at him. “I thought it was time we met.” Tony began. “You seem to be labouring under the misconception that the people here want to hurt you.” He looked to Bucky. Bucky didn't respond. “They're my employees.” Tony continued. “And I can assure you. They don't want to hurt you.”

Bucky snorted a laugh that he seemed to actually surprise himself with as he looked horrified at the slip.

“Would it help if I said I was friends with Steve?” Tony asked.

Bucky eyed him suspiciously.

Tony grinned at that. “I can prove it. Jarvis?” A monitor panel appeared on the wall opposite the bed showing a picture of the Avengers in street clothes. Bunched up close, arms wrapped around each other, smiling for the camera. Steve was in the middle with Tony on one side and Bruce on the other. Clint, Natasha, Thor, Maria, Pepper and Sam all arranged out from them. “That's us.” Tony smiled. “Earth's mightiest heroes.”

Bucky frowned, but was staring at the picture.

“He'd be here himself, but he's out of town for a while, working.” Tony added. He didn't want to use the word, 'mission' in front of Bucky.

Tony pulled a pack of smokes from his shirt pocket and lit one up. He tossed the pack and the lighter to land on the bed beside Bucky. Bucky looked down at the packet for a moment before reaching out his hand and snatching it up, removing a cigarette which he placed slowly to his lips before lighting. He took a deep inhale and relaxed ever so infinitesimally on the exhale.

Tony smiled at him. “Jarvis. Run a team slideshow would you.”

The pictures on the monitor slowly started to cycle though images of the avengers hanging out, watching movies, playing computer games, sharing meals. Bucky's eyes were glued to the monitor.

Tony pulled out his 'phone and settled in to check his emails.

He stood a few hours later. Bucky hadn't acknowledged him any more, but he did seem to have relaxed just a little bit in Tony's presence. “I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe bring dinner? I dunno what they feed you in here, but I'll bet it ain't cheeseburgers.”

Bucky didn't answer. He was still staring at the monitor. “I'll leave that on for you. Just tell Jarvis when you want it turned off.” Tony left him the smokes and the lighter.

Over the next few days Tony visited Bucky for a couple of hours every afternoon. They sat in silence together. Bucky watching the slideshow of pictures while Tony checked his emails or worked on new designs. He brought Bucky more smokes, cheerfully informing him that Steve would not be happy with him for enabling a filthy habit. That drew a small soft chuckle from Bucky.

Tony brought him junk food, sodas and clothes then taking a chance that Bucky might like sci-fi he brought him books and instructed Jarvis to show him Star Trek.

Eventually, he decided that maybe Bucky needed to know that someone understood at least a fraction of what he had been through and so, one afternoon, he unbuttoned his shirt and showed Bucky the arc-reactor in his chest. “I'd be dead now, if it wasn't for this beauty.” He tapped the front of the bright blue disc. “The first attempt was a car battery, hooked to a magnet, fitted in a cave by another prisoner while I was out cold after being blown up and kidnapped.”

Bucky stepped close to him, ducking his head so that he could stare at Tony's chest. It took Tony a moment to realise it was his scars Bucky was staring at, not the arc-reactor. After a moment, he pulled his t-shirt off over his head and let Tony see the scars on his shoulder where the arm was attached. After a moment, they nodded to each other in mutual understanding, before covering up again.

The doctors were amazed that Bucky tolerated Tony's presence. He still freaked out when any of them came near him. He also had a bad reaction to both Sam and Clint visiting, although he tolerated Bruce as his doctor when Tony got desperate and begged him to help out despite his protests of not being 'that kind of doctor'. 

One day Tony was working on a design on his tablet. The 3D rendering hovering above it as it lay on the table. The design kept breaking when he ran the simulation and it was driving Tony crazy. He was aware that Bucky had been watching him for some time as he made adjustments to it and tested the design over and over again only to sigh in frustration when it kept breaking.

Bucky slid into the chair on the opposite side of the table from him and ever so slowly raised his hand. “You need to move that, two centimetres forward.” He pointed to one of the components. “Re-inforce this joint, here.” He pointed to another. “And pivot that.” He pointed to another piece. “Left. Twenty degrees.”

Tony stared at him eyes wide. “Jarvis?”

The design parts moved in accordance with Bucky's instructions and Tony was amazed when the completed design moved flawlessly and without breaking. “Shit.” Tony breathed, a huge grin splitting his face. “Tomorrow, I'm bringing you cake... and beer.” He laughed and Bucky shrugged, but he was smiling.

Steve came back a few days later and couldn't wait to go see Bucky. He preceded Tony into Bucky's room and Bucky freaked. Darting into the bathroom and refusing to come out. Steve was devastated.

“What's the deal, why is he scared of Steve?” Tony asked the doctor stepping back out of the room pulling Steve behind him.

“Sergeant Barnes, isn't scared of Captain Rogers, he's scared of what he might do to Captain Rogers.” The doctor informed him. “Scared the mission programming will be triggered again.”

“Wait.” Tony frowned. “He freaks around Sam and Clint too.”

“They ooze, military training, he thinks that they might try to restrain him or take him away again and it seems he doesn't want to have to kill them.” The doctor replied. “The medical staff on the other hand he associates with being experimented on and tortured so he is afraid of them. Dr Banner though has a very calming demeanour which he perceives as non-threatening to some degree. You, are the only one he doesn't think will try to hurt him or take him away.”

“That's depressing. So you think he would be dangerous if he didn't have the bathroom to hide in?” Tony enquired.

“It is probably safest for now to think of him like a wild animal. He'll only attack if provoked, but would prefer to get away instead.” The doctor stated.

Tony felt better at the explanation. Steve did not.

Steve continued to visit Bucky, talking to him through the bathroom door trying to reassure him that no-one was going to take him anywhere against his will ever again. He had tried Tony's trick of standing in front of the door but Bucky had looked so terrified he relented and moved aside.

Encouraged by Bucky's love of the avengers slideshow, Steve brought him actual photos as well as some sketches of his own that he had done. He would slide them one at a time under the bathroom door and tell Bucky about when the photos were taken and the people in the drawings.

Tony had brought him sticky tack and it made Steve smile to see that Bucky stuck them all to the walls after he left. His favourite seemed to be a picture of Tony and Steve curled up together on the sofa in the penthouse. He had that one stuck to the wall beside his bed down where it would be eye level if he was lying on his side.

Tony visited him at different times from Steve but they both stopped by every day.

This carried on for a few weeks until one day, Tony didn't come by and neither did Steve. Two more days passed and Bucky became agitated, pacing his room at the times when Steve and Tony usually visited.

On the third day. Steve appeared. He swung open Bucky's door but didn't step inside. “Tony's been hurt.” He stated before Bucky had made it to the bathroom. Bucky froze. His head whipping around to stare at Steve. “Come on.” Steve backed out of the doorway, leaving the door open. Cautiously, Bucky approached the door. Steve was standing back from it in the corridor and pointed down the hall. “This way.”

He headed off quickly and Bucky hurried after him but kept a slight distance between them. Steve stopped at a room a few corridors over and pulled open the door, putting it between himself and Bucky. Bucky glanced into the room and when he saw Tony lying on a hospital bed hooked up to machines his eyes went wide and he darted into the room. Rushing to Tony's bedside he paid no attention to the fact that Steve followed him in.

 

Steve sat in the uncomfortable chair at the side of Tony's bed and watched Bucky pace restlessly on the other side like a caged animal. They'd been in there three hours already and Bucky hadn't sat down once.

It bothered Steve that his best friend was wary around him, but he found hope in the fact that he clearly cared for Tony enough that he was willing to be in the same room as Steve.

Steve shifted in the hard chair and Bucky froze, staring at him like he expected Steve to vault over Tony on the bed and attack him. When Steve made no further movements, Bucky resumed his pacing. This happened every time Steve moved and he cursed the uncomfortable chair for making him have to keep moving.

Eventually, he decided maybe he should go and get some food, check in with the others, give Bucky a chance to relax so, carefully so as not to spook Bucky, he shifted again. Bucky froze.

“I'm gonna go get some food.” He informed Bucky quietly. “You want anything?”

Bucky shook his head and moved to the top end of Tony's bed, getting himself away from the door.

“Okay then. I'll bring back some snacks in case you change your mind later.” Slowly, he got to his feet and not looking at Bucky, headed for the door.

He returned a few hours later with a bag full of food and two StarkPads. “Do you know what this is?” He asked Bucky holding out one of the StarkPads after he had put everything else on the table against the wall on the same side as his chair. Bucky looked at the StarkPad and nodded. Steve laid the StarkPad on the foot of the bed and stepped away from it. Still holding the other StarkPad he returned to the uncomfortable chair.

 

“Everyone good in here?” Bruce asked a few hours later when he came to check on Tony.

“Stable.” Steve replied, looking up from his StarkPad and Bucky made a strange sound that was somewhere between a snort and a snigger, perhaps 'stable' had been the wrong choice of words.

Bruce looked over to where he was hovering beside Tony's bed, he had asked Jarvis for Tony's playlist and music was coming from his StarkPad, albeit at a lot lower a volume than Tony usually went for.

Bruce and Steve had waited until they were sure Tony was going to be okay, before bringing Bucky to see him. They didn't want to risk upsetting him by seeing Tony in danger or by having doctors running all around him. “You can sit on the bed if you want.” Bruce informed him. “You won't hurt him.”

Bucky glanced at him. “You're sure?” He asked quietly.

“I wouldn't say it if I wasn't.” Bruce smiled.

Cautiously, Bucky eased himself onto the edge of the bed beside Tony while Bruce fussed around taking Tony's temperature, checking his responses and updating his chart.

He then eyed Bucky. “How are you doing?” he asked.

“Mfine.” Bucky mumbled not looking at him.

“When did you last eat?” Bruce enquired.

“Steve brought food, not long ago.” Bucky pointed to the food Steve had emptied out of the bag onto the table.

“Which you haven't eaten.” Steve pointed out.

Bucky frowned. Bruce crossed to the table and picked up a box of cookies. “Oh man.” He grinned. “I love animal crackers.” He ripped open the box and stuffed one of the cookies in his mouth before thrusting the box out towards Bucky. “Eat the damn cookies.” He insisted, smiling and shaking the box slightly.

Bucky reached out slowly and took the box of cookies from Bruce. Sliding two fingers into the box he plucked out a cookie and carefully bit the corner off it. His eyes lit up at the taste and soon he was wolfing down the cookies. Bruce turned to look at Steve and smiled. “He'll live.”

Steve chuckled. “Guess I should get more cookies.”

 

Tony awoke two days later. The first thing he noticed was a point of warmth radiating out from his hip. He lifted his head slightly and looked down. Bucky was curled in a tight little ball around Tony, most of his body pressed in the vicinity of Tony's hip but his non-metal arm was draped across Tony's stomach. He appeared to be sleeping, an empty box of animal crackers by his side.

The second thing he noticed was Steve, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Bucky, smiling across at Tony. He stood when their eyes met and approached the bed slowly. Bucky shifted slightly and lifted his head. He watched Steve warily for a moment, before following his line of sight up to Tony's face. When he saw his eyes were open he smiled and tighten the arm around his waist. Tony smiled and hugged him back.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked.

Tony glanced down at Bucky. “Snuggly.” He chuckled reaching out a hand to link his fingers with Steve's and pull him closer. Bucky tensed and Tony got the distinct impression that if he was a dog, his hackles would have been raised.

Tony stroked the fingers of the hand that was wrapped around Bucky up his back and stopped with his hand on the nape of Bucky's neck. Gently he rubbed at it. “Settle down, Buck. He's not going to hurt you.” Bucky glared up at him, then huffed out a breath and shifted closer to Tony. Tony rubbed at his neck some more. “He's not going to hurt me either.” Tony added. “Right, Steve?” He flicked his eyes up to Steve.

“I'd never hurt my best guys.” Steve grinned and leaned down towards Tony. Just as their lips were about to touch, Bucky lifted his hand and planted it on Steve's face, pushing him back from Tony.

Tony laughed and Steve scowled. “Possessive much.” Tony giggled.

Steve turned his head to Bucky and levelled him with a piercing glare. He leaned back towards Tony not taking his eyes off of Bucky who was glaring right back at him. “Mine.” Steve all but growled as he placed his lips firmly against Tony's. While the two of them glared at each other over the kiss, Tony was gently kneading the muscles in the back of Bucky's neck.

The following day, Tony decided he was ready to go home. Steve put up a token amount of protest, but it was hard to argue with the fact that Tony's home was only a few dozen floors above the hospital so it wasn't like they'd have far to go to get medical help if Tony needed it.

Bucky was still curled around Tony's side. “You wanna come home with us?” Tony asked.

Bucky looked from Tony to Steve and then nodded enthusiastically. Steve rolled his eyes and tried to hide a smile. “He not sleeping in our bed.”

Tony grinned at him before grabbing Bucky's face and smooshing it between his hands. “Look at this cute little face.” Tony sang. “Of course he's sleeping in our bed. Aren't you Buck?” He pressed their foreheads together and Bucky let out a contented chuckle before looking to Steve and nodding a smile on his face. Steve face-palmed and shook his head but secretly smiled behind his hand.

– 

Bucky loved mornings. He loved waking up curled around Tony's side, Steve sleep soft and comfortingly warm pressed to his back. He was always the first to wake up and he would lie, curled between the two of them savouring the moment before all his doubts and fears would crowd back into his mind.

Steve would wake up almost immediately afterwards. Bucky had no clue how Steve always seemed to know when he woke up, but he would lean over, kissing the point where Bucky's metal arm met his shoulder before rolling out of bed to go make breakfast. Bucky would then set about waking Tony. It wasn't difficult, Tony was ticklish and Bucky would gently nibble at his hip until he huffed out a laugh and pushed him away grinning.

“Do you never get tired of that?” Tony asked one morning.

“Do you?” Bucky asked instead of answering.

“Not in the slightest.” Tony grinned giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before dragging himself out of bed.

The three of them were eating pancakes a short while later when the elevator pinged and Bucky heard footsteps approaching. He tensed, but Tony immediately reached out and tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Bucky's neck, soothing him by rubbing his thumb just behind his ear.

“Geez, Stark, I've only been gone four months, did you have to change my...” Natasha trailed off abruptly, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen when she caught sight of Bucky. “Winter?” She gasped.

“Widow?” Bucky murmured.

Within seconds he was on his feet and crossing the room. Natasha met him halfway and they threw their arms around each other. Pulling each other into a tight hug.

“I knew they'd find you.” Natasha told him.

They stood there for a good five minutes just holding each other before Tony finally interrupted. “You two know each other?”

“We've met.” Natasha nodded, stepping back from Bucky and taking his metal hand, leading him back to his seat and stealing one of his pancakes.

“We worked together a couple of times.” Bucky added. “We weren't really part of the same Hydra program, but sometimes our skill sets crossed purposes.” He sat down at the counter again and pulled Natasha over to sit on his thigh while he divided up the pancakes.

Tony and Steve stared at them. Surprised that Natasha hadn't murdered him for being so 'hands on' with her and even more surprised that Bucky was allowing anyone not Tony or Steve that close to him. He was still twitchy around Clint, Sam and Pepper and would only stay in the room with them if Tony was touching him.

That night, Bucky was missing from their bed, a place he had been every night since he moved in. When Steve asked Jarvis if he knew where Bucky was, Jarvis replied that he was with Agent Romanov.

From then on, any time Natasha was in the tower, Bucky was in her bed, instead of Tony and Steve's. Tony was not amused. He cornered Natasha about a month later. “Are you and Bucky doing the nasty?”

“I fail to see how that's any of your business, Tony.” Natasha replied in her best 'choose your next words carefully' voice.

“I know it's not, really.” Tony pressed on regardless. “It's just that, he abandoned our bed for yours and I want to know why. If it's sex, I get it. He's not getting any from me or Steve, so that would make sense, but if it's not... why does he prefer you to us?”

Natasha sighed. “We're not having sex. I don't think Bucky has any interest in such things. He wasn't just an assassin you know. They used to send him out on other missions too. Undercover, collecting information from people type missions. You know, seduce the target, get them to spill everything type missions.”

“Oh.” Tony nodded. “I see. Not getting to chose who you have sex with could put anyone off right enough.”

Natasha nodded. “Just give him time. Maybe he'll regain his interest, maybe he won't. What does it matter?”

Tony shook his head. “It doesn't. I just want him to be happy and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable around me and Steve.”

Natasha smiled. “He doesn't. He likes sleeping between you two.”

“Then why does he run off to you every chance he gets?” Tony huffed.

“He's trying to give you two some time alone, you idiot.” Natasha chuckled. “He doesn't want you putting your relationship on hold to avoid upsetting him.”

Tony face-palmed. “Guess he doesn't know we've been doing it everywhere but in the bed.” He chuckled.

“He knows.” Natasha laughed. “He once accidentally overheard you complaining about your knees and that's why he thinks you should move it to the bedroom.”

Tony snorted a laugh. “Tell him I appreciate it but I want him back in our bed. I miss his snuggles and Steve is driving me crazy constantly asking me if I think he did something to upset Bucky.”

Natasha smiled fondly and patted his arm. “I'll let him know.”

– 

It was late by the time Steve finally persuaded Tony it was time for bed so when Steve ground to a halt just inside the bedroom door and backed out again, Tony was confused.

“What's up?” Tony asked trying to see past Steve into the bedroom.

“Bucky's in there.” Steve whispered. “And he's not alone!”

Tony finally managed to see over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Bucky and Natasha curled up together asleep in the middle of their bed. “And you said I was crazy for having a bed that big.” He chuckled softly.

“Pretty sure sleeping assassins was not what you had in mind when you bought it.” Steve smirked at him.

“True, but I wouldn't trade them for the world.” He pushed Steve forwards. “Get in there.”

“You sure it's safe to get in the same bed as Natasha?” Steve queried approaching the bed as he stripped off his t-shirt.

“What are you complaining about?” Tony laughed. “She's on my side.”

“Good point.” Steve reached over and smacked Tony on the ass causing him to yelp and then slap his hand over his mouth as Natasha shifted in her sleep.

Quickly the two of them got changed for bed. Steve wore his boxers but Tony had fleece pj bottoms because Bucky liked it when he was fuzzy. He pulled a black tank top on as well to block some of the arc-reactor's glow.

Carefully, Steve and Tony slipped into the bed on either side of the former Russian assassins. Steve instantly snuggled into Bucky, sliding an arm around him. Tony was a little more cautious. He lay on his back but shifted over until his arm was touching Natasha's back as she was lying on her side facing Bucky.

A few seconds later she rolled over onto her back, Bucky's arm draped over her and tilted her head to look at Tony. “We good here?” He asked quietly.

“Sure.” Natasha nodded.

“Where's the blade?” Tony asked.

“Under the pillow.” Natasha whispered.

Tony slid his arm under the pillow and pulled out a large hunting knife. “In the interests of no-one losing an ear in their sleep. I'm going to relocate this.” He stretched up as far as he could above the bed and stabbed the knife firmly into the wall. “Okay?”

Natasha glanced up a the knife. “Okay.”

“So how did we get from our conversation earlier to this?” Tony enquired.

“Bucky can be very persuasive.” Natasha smiled, glancing around at Bucky who was still sleeping.

“Really, what did he say that made you think this was a plan?” Tony smiled and risked shifting a little bit closer.

“He said you were a champion snuggler.” Natasha grinned at him.

“Oh.” Tony laughed. “Well, in that case.” He rolled onto his side and snaked his arm across Natasha, sliding over on the bed until the four of them were bunched up together arms and legs tangled. He saw Steve grinning at him from the opposite side of the bed so he made a kissy face at him. Steve laughed and did the same before they all settled down and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and didn't post it because I couldn't figure out what the hell it was. I couldn't even think of a name for it, but I still kinda liked it so I finally thought, what the hell, I'll just post it anyway.


End file.
